


If I Could Turn Back Time

by ChaoticSimpleton



Series: Whoops I hurt Tom and made him a theatre kid [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, DEAR LORD THE ANGST, Edge Lord Alert, Hurt Tom Riddle, M/M, Teenage Tom Riddle, Time Travel, Time Travel Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticSimpleton/pseuds/ChaoticSimpleton
Summary: Harry reveals he's a time traveller. Tom doesn't take it well.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Whoops I hurt Tom and made him a theatre kid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768210
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	If I Could Turn Back Time

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Angie for being my beta.

Tom laughed, an ugly, grating sound that screeched like nails on a chalkboard. Harry shivered as his skin prickled with goosebumps.

“With what right? What right do you have to do this to me?” Tom snarled, his hands raised from his sides like a monster escaping the depths of frigid water.

He took an angry step forward, before he paused, restraining himself from flying forward in an animalistic rage; to punch and pummel Harry into submission. To make the other boy take it all back.

“Tom- I.” Harry began hesitantly, but was instantly interrupted by Tom, who was all but shaking with malice.

“No! No, you don’t get to speak to me. Not now, not ever,” Tom hissed, barely able to restrain himself from slipping into Parseltongue. He twisted on his heel, refusing to face that traitor.

However, in a moment of weakness, his heart lurched with an unknown emotion, causing him to stumble. The emotion felt hollow. Felt like black tendrils that dug into his body, that reached for his heart ready to rip it to pieces. A pained hiss escaped through his grit teeth.

Tom rested his palms against the cracked stone wall, his chest heaved with desperate gasps as he tried to replace the numbing void that threatened to devour him.

His shoulders started to tremble with barely controlled hysterical laughter.

“What right do you have to change me? To mould me?” Tom sputtered out between his borderline-maniacal giggles. “What right do you have to transmute my very being? ”

He heard the other boy step forward, the painstakingly uncertain footsteps of someone who was afraid. Felt the heat of another hand that reached out and hovered over his shoulder.

“Good people will die, Tom. Ones that didn't-” Harry said gently, but Tom spun around and smacked the offending hand away.

“People died? That’s your excuse?! All people die sooner or later. That’s a fact of life, to say that anyone lives forever is just foolish.” Tom lashed.

“My parents died, Tom.” The boy whispered hoarsely. But Tom just bared his teeth.

“Your parents died? Wake up, Harry. So have mine and so have a million others.” He spat and took step forward before faltering. No! He wasn’t like the orphanage boys who turned to mindless violence. No, he wasn’t like them! He was better than them!

Tom lowered his head, eyes fixated on the floor and took a deep breath.

“You know my past, you know- You knew my future.” Tom lifted his head to reveal a malicious, jagged grin, that consumed his face like a sickening growth. His right hand reached out towards Harry, while his left was mockingly placed over his heart.

“What right do you have to change the very course of time itself? To change one mere boy?” He purred and Harry flinched as the words twisted and seeped into ears.

“There-There was a war, and!” Harry stuttered, his voice raised in desperation.

Good.

“War? How pretentious. Look around you, Harry. What are we in now? A snowball fight between toddlers?” He sneered, his head cocked at his betrayer.

“They were young and innocent! They didn’t- they didn’t deserve-!”

“I said, look around you, Harry.” Tom whispered, eyes cold and narrow.

His voice rose to a shout, “By Merlin, open your goddamn eyes! Look at muggles if you have to! Teenagers of sixteen years sent out to the battlefield!“

“And no, don’t you dare give me that look, we all know that those vermin can create war much more gruesome and violent than any wizard.”

Tom pulled his face into mock admiration, as he fell into an exaggerated bow, “So tell me, oh wise one. Tell me exactly, what right do you have? ”

His lips curled in an empty smile as only silence answered him.

“Leave, Harry. Just leave,” he murmured quietly.

“What right do you have, to hurt me like this?” He whispered.

No one answered him.


End file.
